Family of Blood
The Family of Blood, also called "The Family", are a "family" of malevolent aliens who both followed and hunted the Tenth Doctor and villains in the Doctor Who franchise. They only appeared as the titular main antagonists of the episode "The Family of Blood". History The Family encountered the Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones, and chased them throughout time and space with a stolen Time Agent vortex manipulator, hoping to steal from the Doctor some means of ensuring that they would live a longer lifespan. According to Son of Mine, on the Family's travels through time and space in search of the Doctor, they saw many things including the First World War. The Doctor was forced to turn himself into a human using the Chameleon Arch in his TARDIS in order to escape them. The Doctor changed himself into John Smith, a teacher at a boy's school in England in 1913. The Family eventually came to there and landed nearby, and activated animated scarecrows to round up humans to possess as bodies. The Family's quests for immortality ended when the Doctor was returned to his Time Lord state with the help of Martha, school nurse Joan Redfern and Tim Latimer. He fooled the Family by pretending to still be John Smith and using an olfactory misdirection (said to be like "ventriloquism of the nose") to trick them into thinking that he was still human. Moments later, an act devised to look like a clumsy accident by "John Smith" resulted in the Family's ship overheating and exploding. The Doctor subsequently punished the Family by: *Wrapping Father of Mine in unbreakable chains forged from a dwarf star alloy and imprisoning him in an underground chamber. *Sending Mother of Mine into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy (black hole), trapping her there for all eternity. *Trapping Daughter of Mine within every mirror in existence, where the Doctor would still visit her once a year (she was said to be the strange movement seen out of the corner of one's eye when looking in a reflective surface). *Imprisoning Son of Mine, now locked in time, in the body of a scarecrow to watch over the fields of England as their protector. In a sense, the Family's quest for immortality was won, although not in the manner they wished. They also discovered from this why the Doctor decided to flee rather than fight the Family of Blood - he was showing them mercy, by allowing them the chance to live out their lives then die, rather than killing them or dooming them with immortality. Trivia *The nickname of the Family of Blood comes from the same alias of the real-life cult of killers known as the Manson Family. *It's been rumoured that Harry Lloyd, the actor of Son of Mine, would replace David Tennant as the Doctor. Ultimately, he lost out to Matt Smith. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Families Category:Titular Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Vampires Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Book Villains